


Ma Luciole

by Duchati



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, POV Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Terremer
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchati/pseuds/Duchati
Summary: Parfois, les erreurs du passé vous rattrapent sans que vous vous en rendiez compte. Et peu importe tous vos efforts, vous ne pouvez rien faire d'autre que d'en subir les conséquences.On me l’aurait dit à l'époque, je ne l'aurais jamais cru.





	Ma Luciole

**Author's Note:**

> Je lis actuellement "Once upon a dream" de DJoftheCoven, et j'en suis fan. alors que je suis en train d'écrire une fic, une histoire me trotte à la tête et me ralentit dans mon écriture. Et voici donc un petit one-shot inspiré de "Once upon a dream".

Parfois, les erreurs du passé vous rattrapent sans que vous vous en rendiez compte. Et peu importe tous vos efforts, vous ne pouvez rien faire d'autre que d'en subir les conséquences.

On me l’aurait dit à l'époque, je ne l'aurais jamais cru.

La guerre était enfin terminée et tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Chacun avait trouvé sa place. Même Sora avait enfin, avec un peu d'encouragement, avoué à voix haute ses sentiments pour Kairi.

Notre rôle en tant que Gardien de la Lumière était devenu secondaire. Alors nous sommes rentrés chez nous pour reprendre notre vie paisible là où nous l'avions laissé à l'époque. La seule différence était que continuions à visiter les autres mondes pour aider ceux dans le besoin et voir nos amis.

Tout semblait pour le mieux.

Jusqu'au moment où j'ai commencé … à me sentir différent.

Au début je pensais que je n'arrivais pas à trouver un équilibre. Puis je me suis demandé si ce n'était pas de la jalousie envers mes meilleurs amis, qui eux avaient un chemin tout tracé. J'étais facilement frustré ou en colère. Mais j'essayais de le cacher, de me contrôler. Après tout, c'était à cause de ce genre de sentiments que j'avais dans les ténèbres emportant les îles dans ma chute.

Avec le temps, cela m'a rendu malade, littéralement. Il y eut des jours où je me sentais fatigué, probablement dut au sommeil agité que j'avais. Parfois j'avais des migraines, où bien ma peau devenait hypersensible. À côté de cela, ma susceptibilité ne faisait que croître.

C'est lorsque, avec ma peau me démangeant, j'ai senti de petites pointes sur mes avants bras et mes épaules que j'ai pris la chose plus au sérieux.

Sans le vouloir, j'ai commencé à me retirer. Les petites blagues habituelles échangés m’insupportaient de plus en plus. Et puis je ne voulais pas inquiéter les autres de ce qui m'arrivait. C'était, je vous l'accorde, complètement puéril de ma part, car tôt ou tard, ils s'en seraient rendu compte et auraient aggravé la situation.

Finalement, il m'a fallu trois mois pour trouver la réponse, et pas par la personne dont j'aurais aimé l'entendre. En trois mois, mes migraines s'étaient accrues. Lorsque je restais trop longtemps inactif, des pointes de douleurs me traversaient toutes la colonne vertébrale. Au réveil, je pouvais rester plus d'une heure sous la douche pour atténuer cette douleur. J'étais devenu irascible et agressif. Voir très agressif. C'est surtout cela qui m'a fait peur. Je ne voulais pas blesser un de mes amis juste à cause d'une petite réflexion mal placée.

Pendant mes recherches, j'avais trouvé ce que je cherchais dans la bibliothèque de Merlin. Mais le livre traitant des fées et autres êtres magiques, je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement. À force d'éviter tout le monde et de voyager ici et là, j'ai finalement attiré l'attention d'une ancienne connaissance : Maléfique.

Elle est venue à moi, sans prévenir. À l'instant même où elle m'a trouvé, elle savait ce qu'il m'arrivait. Depuis la guerre, sa rancœur s'était adoucie. Elle n'était pas devenue une alliée, mais du moment qu'on ne la dérangeait pas, elle ne faisait aucun mal. Et c'était avec compassion qu'elle m'expliqua.

Je n'étais pas malade. Cela pouvait paraître une bénédiction pour certain, ou une malédiction pour les autres. Moi, je me voyais à ce moment là dans la seconde catégorie.

Maléfique n'était pas une sorcière, mais une fée. Il existe plusieurs types de fée. La plupart ne peuvent pas engendrer d'enfant et naissent dans la nature. Pour pallier à cette incapacité, les fées peuvent transmettre leur pouvoir à un humain, faisant de lui leur enfant légal. Ces enfants sont appelés changelin, et leur apparence change pour ressembler dans la plupart des cas à un troll.

Mais toutes les fées possèdent cette capacité, et Maléfique n'en fait pas exception.

À l'époque où … j'étais un parfait idiot et cherchais toujours plus de puissance, Maléfique m'avait offert ce que je voulais. Et sans le savoir, elle avait planté une graine qui a mis plusieurs années à germer. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi cela avait mis autant de temps. Peut-être était-ce la possession d'Ansem ou la keyblade qui avait mis la graine en sommeil. Avec le calme revenu, elle avait enfin commencé à germer. Et à cause de cette mise en sommeil, le processus était devenu long et douloureux.

Ce qui me rendait le fils légitime de Maléfique.

Vous vous en doutez que l'état où j'étais à ce moment-là, me fit prendre très mal la nouvelle et Maléfique eut le bon réflexe de disparaître. Après cela je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. En y repensant, elle ne m'a jamais réclamé. Elle a peut-être accepté que je ne lui appartenais pas, ou par simple humilité.

Par la suite mon corps a continué à changer. Les écailles pâles qui se sont formées sur mes bras et mes épaules étaient facile à cacher. Mais lorsque mes ongles sont tombés et que des pointes, prémices de futures griffes, ont percées au bout de mes doigts, ce fut l'alarme pour moi de prendre une décision.

La transformation était irréversible. Même en allant à Halloweentown, Atlantica ou Monstropolis, la magie mondiale ne cachait pas les changements. Je ne pouvais plus me considérer comme humain. Alors j'ai cherché un monde où je pouvais me cacher …

Depuis je n'ai plus revue Sora, Kairi et les autres. Ils m'ont probablement cherché et j'espère qu'ils ont abandonnés depuis. Je m'en veux encore de les avoir quittés sans rien dire. Mais au moins ils sont en sécurité loin de ma colère ingérable.

J'ai finalement trouvé refuge à Terremer. C'est un monde éloigné des autres que nous n’avions jamais répertorié. Il était vaste, peu peuplé et n'avait pas encore développé l'électricité. Ils connaissaient aussi la magie, dont seuls quelques mages étaient capables d'utiliser et vénéraient les dragons qui étaient maîtres du ciel et de la mer.

Je me suis installé dans des terres non-peuplées, dans une vaste plaine perdue au creux des montagnes. Le sol était peu fertile et des bêtes sauvages dangereuses vivaient dans la région. J'y ai trouvé un grotte profonde divisée en plusieurs grandes zones. Dans l'une d'elle se trouvait un lac souterrain à l'eau pur. Bien sûr la grotte était habitée par des animaux agressifs, une sorte de meutes de loup charognards, que j'ai pu facilement chasser.

Les six mois qui suivirent furent solitaires, ou presque. Des voyageurs passaient parfois par là. Souvent des bandits ou des mercenaires cherchant un abri. Ma réclusion avait détérioré ma sociabilité. Je pouvais sentir de plus en plus facilement leur approche et leur présence m'insupportait de plus en plus. Je les chassais de la plaine en me retenant de ne pas les tuer. Rapidement j'ai acquis une certaine renommée. Soi-disant j'étais un démon qui avait élu domicile en ces lieux. Et quelques valeureux guerriers vinrent tenter leur chance. Mais avec le dernier, qui était le plus compétant je dois reconnaître, repartant mort en lambeau sur son cheval, ils ont décidé de me laisser tranquille et considérer la zone comme étant maudite.

Et cela ne me déplaisait pas. Je supportais mal ma transformation. Mes canines avaient grandi et mes prémolaires étaient tombées pour laisser place à de nouveaux crocs. Ma dernière migraine a été insupportable et s'est arrêté le lendemain lorsqu'une paire de corne anthracite était sortie de mon crâne. La dernière phalange de mes doigts a été remplacé par des griffes noires luisantes et une bonne partie du dos de mes mains et mes avant-bras étaient recouverte d'écailles blanches nacrées. Mes pieds et mes jambes suivaient le même chemin, voir plus alors que mes chevilles se bloquaient dans un angle plus ouvert m’obligeant à abandonner mes chaussures. Certains jours mon dos me faisait souffrir le martyr, mais à part les lignes d'écailles de chaque côté de ma colonne vertébrale, rien n'en était encore sorti.

À part ça, mes sens s'était incroyablement accrus. À un tel point que la lumière du soleil à son zénith les jours de beau temps me brûlait les yeux et les orages puissants m'assourdissaient.

Et bien sûr tout ceci était accompagné de fièvre, d'insomnie et de manque d'appétit, qui m'arrangeait parfois pour ne pas être obligé d'aller chasser. Même si cela voulait dire se retrouver affaibli le lendemain. De plus, je ne parvenais plus à utiliser ma keyblade … . Elle est depuis resté matérialisé et à chaque fois que j'essaye de l'empoigner, je peux sentir mon sang brûler dans mes veines dans tout le bras. Alors, je l'ai caché au plus profond de la grotte.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne suis pas resté longtemps seul dans ma misère.

Donc à la fin de ces six mois, après une longue période sans avoir de visite, un groupe osa venir jusqu'à la grotte.

Le premier arrivant était très petit, caché sous une cape, et sentait la peur à plein nez. Il est entré dans la grotte sans hésiter, pour se recroqueviller dans une petite alcôve près de l'entrée, incapable d'aller plus loin à cause de l'obscurité. Trois hommes à cheval le suivirent mais restèrent dehors. Les chevaux étaient effrayés, probablement à cause de ma présence. Les cavaliers portaient une armure légère et avaient une épée dans leur fourreau et un fouet attachés à leur taille.

J'étais dans un de mes mauvais jours. Je n'ai même pas essayé de comprendre ce qu'ils voulaient. J'ai juste ignoré la personne qui s'était caché dans l'alcôve pour m'en prendre aux cavaliers. Je ne me souviens plus comment ils sont repartis. Je crois que l'un d'entre eux avait perdu un bras, ou était-ce la tête …

Puis je suis retourné voir la personne cachée. Elle n'avait pas bougé et étrangement, semblait avoir moins peur.

En réalité ce n'était qu'une petite fille qui devait avoir six ou sept ans. Elle avait à ses poignées et ses chevilles nus des chaînes qui l'entravaient. J'ai donc fait la seule chose que je pouvais faire : j'ai brisé ses chaînes, laissant les manilles, et lui demanda de partir le lendemain au lever du soleil, avant de me retirer au fond de ma grotte pour me retenir de ne pas la dévorer.

Peu après l'aube, quand je suis sorti, elle était toujours là dans son recoin, mais des baies sauvages étaient soigneusement disposées au centre sur une pierre plate. Je lui ai alors ordonné de récupérer les baies et de partir. Puis je suis allé dehors pour m'en éloigner.

Quand je suis revenu en fin de matinée, elle était encore là, des racines comestibles et d'autres fruits supplémentaires ajoutés parmi les baies. Lorsque je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle n'était pas partie, elle m'a juste répondu qu'elle préférait être dévorée par un démon que de devenir une esclave, et que les fruits étaient là pour me remercier.

Pendant les trois jours qui suivirent, j'ai tenté de la faire fuir. Peu importe ma colère, je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal, ce n'était qu'une pauvre enfant innocente. Mais elle revenait à chaque fois.

Mais un jour je ne suis pas sorti. La fièvre m'a pris au dépourvu et tout mon corps me faisait mal. Lorsque je me suis réveillé la nuit suivante, il y avait un feu de bois allumé à côté de moi. Il y avait aussi un morceau de tissu humide et froid posé sur mon front. La petite fille était là avec des cernes sombres sous ses yeux fatigués. Elle me força à manger les baies et veilla sur moi le reste de la nuit.

Les jours passèrent et j'ai commencé à m'habituer à sa présence. Mais je l'ai vraiment accepté lorsque mes ailes sont enfin sorties de mon dos. En fait, c'est elle qui a tout fait. Je souffrais au point que je ne pouvais plus raisonner convenablement. Alors elle est venue, et sans jugement, à découvert mon dos. Elle sut aussitôt ce qu'il fallait faire et avec une pierre tranchante, elle a entaillé sans révulsion deux lignes nettes sur mes omoplates. Cela fut suffisant pour que les appendices encore dépourvus de leur voile puissent faire surface.

L'hiver passa pour laisser place au printemps.

La petite fille est finalement restée et m'a appris à m'accepter tel que je suis. Elle ne m'a jamais jugé et ne cesse de me comparer aux glorieux dragons.

Elle trouve mes écailles douces et magnifiques. Elle adore accrocher sur cornes maintenant plus longues des fleurs qui ont poussées dans toute la plaines qui était autrefois stérile. Elle aime se blottir au creux d'une de mes ailes, qui avait très vite grandi, comme dans une couverture et enrouler ma longue queue, qui avait poussé pendant l'hiver, autour d'elle le temps d'une sieste.

Son sourire m'est devenu des plus précieux et sa présence réconfortante. Son doux chant me berce le soir et chasse tout cauchemar. Avec elle, toute ma colère s'est envolée. Elle est devenue mon trésor que je protège. Ma petite lumière fragile, dansant joyeusement dans l'obscurité.

Ma Luciole.


End file.
